1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a communication terminal managing a storage battery, a storage battery management method, a storage battery management system and a medium storing a storage battery management program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, storage batteries have been used in various fields. With the popularization of the storage batteries, the needs for the provision of service to the user by grasping information on the use of a storage battery have grown.
For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-147580, a technique of uploading information indicating the state of charge of a storage battery mounted on a vehicle to a management server with prescribed timing is disclosed.